Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure generally relates to X-ray imaging systems, including embodiments relating to communication between components of X-ray imaging systems. X-ray imaging systems, such as Computed Tomography (CT) systems, typically include an X-ray tube, a detector, and a support structure, such as a gantry. In operation, an imaging table, on which a patient or object is positioned, is located between the X-ray tube and the detector. A generator provides power and/or timing signals to the X-ray tube. The X-ray tube emits radiation, such as X-rays, toward the object and the radiation passes through the object on the imaging table and then impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector transmits data representative of the received radiation to a computing system. The computing system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object. The object may include, but is not limited to, a patient in a medical imaging procedure, an inanimate object in a package scanner, or some other component, device or material under analysis. X-ray imaging systems may include one or more control systems configured to communicate with and/or operate imaging components within an X-ray imaging system, such as the X-ray tube, the detector, the gantry, the imaging table and/or other imaging components.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.